Match Made in Medicine
by originalityissooverrated
Summary: Bella goes to the gynaecologist. Dedicated to rubell.


**Match Made in Medicine**

**A Twilight Fanfiction**  
><strong>by PatchsFallenAngel<strong>

**Characters**: Bella/Dr. Gerandy

**Rating**: M

**Genre**: Romance

**Summary**: Bella takes a trip to the gynaecologist.

**Authors** **Note**: This fic is dedicated to _rubell_ for being a faithful reviewer…and just to freak her out ;)  
>There will be no Edward, no Cullen's, no vampires, no werewolves…Just pure, all-human smut.<p>

**Disclaimer**: All things Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer. Unfortunately.

* * *

><p>I sat in the waiting room of the clinic, fiddling with my fingers, remembering that I hate going to the doctor's office, and questioning why I was even here. I'd rather endure various torture techniques then have to go to my gynaecologist. Albeit, seeing one's gynaecologist should be classified as subtype of torture.<p>

It's just so embarrassing having someone look at you down _there_. And to make it worse, the only gynaecologist in Forks was Dr. Gerald Gerandy. Imaginative, right?

"Isabella Swan, Dr. Gerandy will see you now." The nurse said.

She led me through the door and indicated for me to take a seat in the chair provided. They checked my weight, height, pressure, hearing and everything else they do every time I come in. After they did the regular check up they escorted me to an examination room. I was forced to wear those awful gowns – you know, the gowns that tie in the back so everyone sees your butt if you aren't careful? – and the seat (or was it a bed?) was extremely uncomfortable. I was sure that I'd endure more discomfort once my legs were up in those stirrups.

"Good afternoon, Miss Swan. How are you this evening?" I heard the doctor say.

To call Dr. Gerandy unattractive would be a lie. But I didn't see him as overly gorgeous either. But that was probably because I used to have sleep-overs with his daughter, Lauren, and when my father would work late, and drive me to school in the mornings.

I turned around to look at him. He gave me a smile that made my heart stutter. His white coat was fitting on him. He had nice blue eyes and his facial features were soft. The most prominent thing about his face was his strong jaw and perfectly straight nose. Seriously, women would pay millions of dollars for a nose like his – and most women do. His hair was light, sandy-brown colour and sat perfectly atop his head, not a strand out of place.

Though he was quite nice to look at, I saw sadness in his eyes – an emotion that had been there since his wife's untimely five years ago. She had breast cancer and instead of getting better, she got worse. Her health deteriorated so quickly, it was like one day she was baking Lauren and I cookies, the next I was holding my best friend as she cried at her mother's funeral.

"It's nice to see you again Bella." Dr. Gerandy smiled.

I responded with a shy, "Hello."

"Now, what seems to be the problem?" he asked me in a serious tone.

"I can't do this, it's too embarrassing." I said covering my face for I was certain I was beat red from my blush.

"Bella, its fine you can tell me. Since you are already here, it's best to continue. I promise not to post anything you say on Facebook." He smirked reassuringly.

I chuckled. Dr. Gerandy had been quite proud of himself after Lauren created a Facebook account for him, though he tended to post _everything _on the social media website. And I mean _everything. _What he had for breakfast, the colour of the tie he was wearing that day…

Dr. Gerandy brought me back from my reverie by repeating his question. I blushed because of what I was about to tell him. I mean, the guy babysat me; he went fishing with my dad. I'm not saying that I viewed him as a father-figure. That'd just be wrong considering how many teenage fantasies of mine he had starred in.

"I came here today because, I'm too dry" I said practically whispering the last part and not looking at him in the eyes.

"Too dry? What do you mean?" he asked and I sighed out loud.

"When I . . ." I stopped and he just stared at me waiting.

"When I have sex, I don't get wet enough to enjoy it." I said it in such a rush.

"Oh!"

I looked away from him and waited for him to respond.

"So have you always had this problem?"

I though back to when I was younger. I would play with myself or fool around with some guys and I'd be fine. "No."

"Alright let's try something. Lay back." he said

I laid back and Dr. Gerandy placed my legs in the stirrups and stepped back. I thought I heard him groan by I was not sure.

"So when did the problem start Ms. Swan?" Dr. Gerandy choked out his words.

"I'm not sure. I guess after I broke thing off with Mike. I started dating Jacob and it was not the same.

"Well, that's an easy solution. You didn't like Jacob."

"I did like Jacob, what do you mean?" I asked

"Jacob didn't or I am guessing still doesn't know how to fully arouse a woman. Did you guys practice foreplay?" he asked. I blushed because I couldn't believe I was having this conversation with my best friend's father.

"Um, not really."

"Okay, close your eyes."

I did as he said and closed my eyes. I could hear him move around me and I heard him move behind me above me head.

"Think about the person that you want to sleep with right now."

I cringed as an image of Dr. Gerandy naked entered my thoughts.

He went back in front of me and started to skim his finger nails, which were a bit long for him being a doctor, near my ankle. Then he moved up to my leg, then my thigh. Right when he was about to touch me where I wanted him the most, he skipped it and went to my other ankle and did the same. When he was close to my hot core, I moaned at just the thought of him finally touching me.

"Don't be embarrassed, Bella," he whispered huskily. "This is a completely normal reaction."

I nodded, but soon enough I couldn't take anymore teasing. Sitting up, I pulled him by his coat towards me. Our lips crushed onto each others and moved together.

"Bella, this isn't very professional," he said between kisses.

"I don't fucking care," I moaned.

He run his hand down to where my legs meet and swiped a finger from my opening up to circle my clit, and pressed down on it making me cry out loud.

As our tongues explored each other's mouths, he's hand ministrations quickened. I vaguely noticed that I was wet. Soaked. Saturated.

He laid me back on the bed, with my legs still propped up. He ripped off the paper gown off me. I moaned at the sensation of the cool material of the bed making contact with my heated body.

Dr. Gerandy bent forward and lowered his head to my slit. I felt his tongue lick the trail his finger had made before. He had me crying out his name with his ministrations. He slipped in a finger inside me.

"Oh…Dr. Gerandy... Don't stop." I moaned

"You can me Jerry, Bella.

"Yes . . . oh gosh, Jerry!"

He pumped in and out changing speed and depth. I hadn't felt this good in a long time. I could feel my orgasm building. The more it built up the louder I expressed myself. This is weird because I am normally not a screamer.

"Oh . . . I'm going to . . . Ugh!"

"Cum for me, Bella," he said.

Hearing him say that made me let go and I was overcome by the best orgasm I have ever had.

"Holy Shit!" I moaned.

"I believe, you are fixed, all cured." Dr. Gerandy – I mean, Jerry – smiled

"Jerry, that was amazing. Way better than I ever imagined it's be." I said.

"You've imagined me doing naughty things to you?" he asked taking my limp legs off the stilts. I actually felt good to get them out of those things.

"Yes," I admitted, blushing furiously. "I confess that I have thought you in the way."

He tilted my chin up so that I was looking at him.

"You don't have to be embarrassed Isabella. I'll admit that, recently, I have had not quite so innocent thoughts about you also," he said. "I was scared, though. With me being your father's age and you being my daughter's best friend.

I looked at him surprised at his confession.

"Then let's prove who's fantasy was more realistic, your or mine." I said rubbing my hand over his clothed erection. He groaned at the motion and leaned over me to kiss me. I ripped off his white coat and started to unbuckle his belt. He took off his shirt to reveal a good looking body. He didn't have a six-pack or anything, but his physique was defined. He didn't have much hair, except for his happy trail. I resisted the urge to lick it.

Once he was naked and ready to enter me – he knew I was on the pill seeing as though he was the one who prescribed them to me – he looked at me to make sure that I was ready. I nodded at him and he slid in slowly. I felt inch by inch of him inside of me. We both groaned at the feeling.

"Ugh Bella . . . you're so tight," Jerry said.

He began to move in and out of me, slowly at first and then gaining speed. I had me legs wrapped around his waist. The angle in which he entered me was amazing. With each thrust he would make he hit all the right spots. I knew neither one of us was going to last long. I enjoyed every movement we made.

I was cured! The feeling of him sliding in and out of me wasn't painful at all.

"Bella, it's been too long. I won't last much longer." Jerry said. He began to rub my clit as well and I exploded once again into a wonderful bliss.

"Jerry! Yes . . . I'm coming!" I yelled out.

"Right behind you baby," he groaned.

He pumped a couple more times and before coming inside me.

"Shit, that was amazing." he said bringing me flush against his body while remaining flaccid inside me.

"Definitely was," I sighed into his chest.

I had found a new appreciation for gynaecologists.


End file.
